En représailles
by Clair de Lune - ITML
Summary: Il a embrassé Lincoln, un jour. Lincoln le méritait. Michael/Lincoln. Slash.


**Titre : En représailles  
****Personnages :** Michael/Lincoln  
**Avertissements :** Slash, inceste  
**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi. Je les emprunte un instant et les rends dans quelques lignes.

**EN REPRESAILLES**

Il a embrassé Lincoln, un jour.

Lincoln le méritait. Il méritait une punition, un châtiment d'un genre ou d'un autre pour s'être saoulé une fois de plus, avoir atterri sur le paillasson de Michael puis pour s'être effondré dans le canapé hors de prix de son impeccable salon, fichant en l'air la soirée calme, tranquille qui s'annonçait. Il le méritait parce que ça se produisait de plus en plus souvent, parce qu'il se pointait quand il était ivre ou défoncé ou avait besoin d'argent – ou les trois à la fois, d'ailleurs.

Michael s'est assis près de son frère et est resté impassible et silencieux pendant un petit moment, mais Lincoln n'arrêtait pas de jacasser et de balancer des commentaires sarcastiques sur tout et n'importe quoi. Il a senti l'exaspération et le mécontentement bouillonner en lui et, à la fin, irrité par l'intrusion et l'ivresse de Lincoln, il l'a saisi par le menton et l'a embrassé. En plein sur la bouche et un peu rudement. Il lui a agrippé la mâchoire et a forcé ses lèvres. Ca a tiré à Lincoln un petit gémissement parfaitement incongru, mais au moins, ça l'a fait taire pour de bon, et Michael s'est complu dans le soudain silence. Il a fait glisser sa langue contre celle de Lincoln, sur ses dents, a exploré la peau soyeuse à l'intérieur de ses joues. Le baiser était précis, méthodique et exigeant, agressif, punitif et excitant pour une douzaine de raisons, toutes plus mauvaises les unes que les autres. C'était dingue et absurde, mais ce n'était pas aussi important que ça aurait dû l'être parce que Lincoln était saoul et, de toute façon, ne se souviendrait de rien.

Ou peut-être était-ce pire parce que Lincoln ne serait pas fichu de s'en souvenir. Incapable de se défaire de cette idée, Michael a approfondi le baiser. L'intérieur de la bouche de Lincoln était velouté, doux et chaud, les sensations étrangères et bizarrement familières à la fois lui faisant presque perdre de vue son but. Il a perçu un goût d'alcool bon marché sur la langue de Lincoln, il l'a entendu soupirer, l'a senti tressauter ; il s'attendait à ce qu'il s'écarte – violemment – mais il ne l'a pas fait. Juste une vague tentative pour le repousser, sans grande conviction, presque un faux-semblant qui n'a fait qu'accroître le désir de Michael, et il s'est mis à lui rendre le baiser. Ses mains se sont refermées sur les avant-bras de Michael et ont serré de façon spasmodique. Ca ne s'est pas arrêté avant que Lincoln ne commence à haleter, à vraiment haleter, d'excitation et parce qu'il manquait d'air.

Michael a relevé la tête et l'a libéré, lui caressant la mâchoire pour apaiser les marques rouges laissées par ses doigts sur la peau un peu rêche. Ignorant les légères meurtrissures, Lincoln a cligné des paupières, inspiré brutalement et fait claquer ses lèvres.

« C'était bon, » a-t-il laissé tomber contre toute attente, le regard trouble et fixé sur la bouche de Michael. « Même si, tu sais... les mecs, c'est pas mon truc, frérot. »

Michael n'a pu retenir un petit rictus. « Oui, parce que l'orientation sexuelle est le vrai problème dans l'affaire. » Lincoln l'a regardé d'un air interrogateur, l'expression sur son visage indiquant clairement qu'il n'avait pas saisi le sens des paroles. « Je vais me coucher. Tu peux rester dormir là, si tu veux, essaye juste... évite de vomir sur le canapé, d'accord ? »

De toute évidence, ces mots-là n'ont plus n'ont pas atteint le cerveau de Lincoln, parce qu'il a pressé son pouce contre les lèvres de Michael, enfonçant juste un peu son ongle dans la chair sensible, et il a demandé : « Tu voudrais pas recommencer ?

- Non. » Le refus est sorti avec une seconde d'hésitation qui lui a donné le tournis. Il s'est accroché aux coussins en cuir du sofa et a attendu que la pièce arrête de tourbillonner autour de lui.

« Je suis désolé.

- Pour quoi ? » Michael a-t-il demandé. Son frère avait plus d'une raison de s'excuser et il n'était vraiment pas en état d'essayer de deviner, pour l'instant, à laquelle il faisait référence.

Lincoln a passé la main sur sa nuque et lui a lancé un coup d'oeil prudent. « Je sais pas, peu importe ce qui t'a foutu en rogne. » Il s'est allongé sur le canapé et l'a entraîné avec lui. Il s'est installé là, la tête sur son épaule, un bras en travers de sa taille, le coinçant contre le dossier. Il était lourd et ne se souciait pas de savoir s'il écrasait Michael qui, de façon absurde, a apprécié la sensation. « Je suis désolé, a-t-il répété.

« Je sais. » Michael n'a pas essayé de batailler pour se relever, c'était inutile. Il s'est tortillé et a étiré le bras pour attraper la petite couverture soigneusement pliée sur l'accoudoir et il l'a ouverte sur eux deux. Lincoln a murmuré de satisfaction.

« T'es un chouette frère, quand tu te comportes pas comme un petit con prétentieux.

- Merci, Lincoln, a-t-il répondu, parce qu'il était presque sûr qu'il s'agissait effectivement d'un compliment.

- Et t'es pas mal comme oreiller non plus, a-t-il ajouté en tapotant la laine douce de son pull. Et t'embrasses bien. » Il a relevé la tête et a déposé un baiser mouillé – trop mouillé – sur la bouche de Michael avant de se réinstaller confortablement.

Avec une grimace, Michael s'est passé la langue sur les lèvres pour en effacer les traces de salive et l'arrière-goût d'alcool. Ce n'était pas supposé être ainsi, ce n'était pas supposé plaire à Lincoln. C'était supposé le punir, profiter de lui d'une façon dont il n'aurait même pas dû être conscient. C'était sensé être des représailles sournoises et déloyales. A la place de ça, ça lui revenait en pleine figure. Il savait déjà qu'il se réveillerait le lendemain matin avec la nuque raide et le bras engourdi, Lincoln bavant sur son pull en cachemire et, selon toute probabilité, pressant une vague érection matinale contre sa hanche. Sans mentionner l'haleine allant de pair avec l'inévitable gueule de bois.

C'était vraiment une mauvaise idée.

« Dors, a-t-il grommelé. Ne pique pas la couverture et ne vomis pas sur...

- Ouais, ouais. Tu sais, je crois que je te préfère quand tu m'embrasses. Au moins, tu la boucles, là. »

Merde. Et re-merde.

Il a laissé sa tête basculer en arrière, contre les coussins, et il a fermé les yeux.

* *

Il a embrassé Lincoln, un jour, et bien que Lincoln ne l'ait pas volé, il s'en est voulu. Vraiment. Environ une demi-seconde avant de lui glisser sa langue dans la bouche et pendant deux semaines après l'avoir fait.

Puis Lincoln s'est de nouveau pointé à deux heures du matin, défoncé et sans un sou.

-Fin-

6-7 mars 2008 (5 mai 2008 pour la traduction)


End file.
